


Catspaw

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Win the War and Pay the Toll [3]
Category: Clan Mitchell - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and her first host, how the two met, and how they got along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catspaw

Her name is Katherine Mary Butler. Her daddy's a soldier, stationed at Warren Air Force Base before he was sent to fight in Afghanistan, and her mama's a Buncombe County Mitchell, who packed up the little ones (well, littler ones; Katie's the oldest but not by _that_ much) and moved home to North Carolina when Daddy got shipped off.

Katie stayed. She needed the in-state tuition for the University of Wyoming, where she was studying biology. This put her square in the path of the roiling mass of engine smoke fleeing eastward out of Sweetwater County.

One of the columns of smoke spotted her on the way back to the dorm that night and took an interest in her.

Maybe it was that Katie's smart. Maybe Katie's soul shines particularly bright, and demons like to spoil that. Maybe it was just that Katie's young and blonde and pretty.

Like Jessica Moore.

Probably it was just that Katie looks something like Jessica. Ruby's grand plan, after all, was to seduce Sam, and the last demon with orders to seduce Sam had picked a young blonde pretty catspaw after Plan A failed.

Katie told Ruby once that if she was planning to jump Sam's bones, she ought to just _do_ it already, part because moving too soon on that front would spoil Ruby's plans and part because Katie wouldn't half mind jumping Sam's bones herself. She only told Ruby the latter reason.

Ruby guessed the former reason, though. She must have, because Katie's cousin Morgan's last sight was Katie with a knife in hand.


End file.
